


That butler: plus ultra!

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Canon-Typical Violence, Ciel has that apathetic aesthetic, Ciel is done to the point where nothing matters, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dark Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth midford isn't annoying, Emo Tokoyami Fumikage, Gen, No Romance, Sebastian michaelis is actually a quirk, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuku's first day was not what he expected. He certainly didn't expect to become friends with  the head of a powerful noble house with dark secrets.But then again, he never expected to become a hero either, so this was just another step.





	1. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me exploring an older, more worn version of Ciel in the context of My Hero Acadamia! Also, Lizzy is less annoying because she was raised in the modern world.

Ciel's eyes opened slowly in the morning light, alone like always until he called out Sebastian, his summon. Ciel had a quirk allowing him to summon a manifestation of a demon that could do just about anything, but was bound to him. He sat up in his bed, Sebastian bowing and changing him out of his nightclothes into his new school uniform. Ciel would've preferred a suit, but just as well. 

"Sebastian."

" Yes, my lord? "

"What is my school schedule? "

"In your schedule it is homeroom first with Mr.Aizawa, then to English, Maths, and other basic subjects. Mr.Aizawa is planning on holding a quirk assessment instead of going to the orientation, however, so keep that in mind. I have already found you a private place to change."

" thank you Sebastian, that will be all. "

Sebastian disappeared, and a sigh escaped Ciel. He stood up, dusting off his new uniform and looking dissaprovingly at the color scheme. It didn't match him at all, but that couldn't be helped. At least it looked decent. This was the first school uniform he had worn, being homeschooled most of his life up until that point. He rang a bell on the side of his bed, calling up Tanaka to drive him to school.

He walked down the stairs, footsteps echoing dismally through the open house. Tea was waiting for him at the table, courtesy of Mayrin, his housekeeper, and he drunk it slowly, savoring the deep character of the drink. The warm scent the only thing bringing flavor to the rest of the room, despite the sophisticated air it already held. After finishing it he looked around impassively, standing up and opening the shades to the sunlight so desperate to peek in. Another typical morning for the Phantomhive household, which had consisted of Ciel for nearly 5 years now. He still had nightmares from that month.

Ciel strode out of the dining room, past the shrine to his deceased family members, and out into the courtyard. The sun warmed the flower's smell and released it into the atmosphere, the pleasant surprise of roses and foxglove reaching into the sky. Ciel tried a small smile. After all these years it was still hard. Walking through the garden was peaceful, and he quickly entered the car Tanaka had pulled up to go to school.

* * *

 Entering the classroom and sitting down at his desk in the back, Ciel occupied himself by filling out paperwork and taking care of some of the things that owning a business entailed. He sighed, bothered by the noise of his overexited classmates. He should've known trying to get paperwork done in this environment was nearly impossible, evidenced further by the  new arrivals in the classroom.

 "Get your feet off the desk! It is disrespectful to the school and out upperclassmen!" A tall, blue haired boy was yelling. He looked at the offender through a thick pair of glasses.

 "Haah? Who are you to order me around?" The other replied. His spiky blond hair seemed sharp. Ciel wondered if it was natural, but he didn't see the sheen of gel and he had seen plenty of crazier hairstyles. 

 "I am Iida Tenya from somei private academy! Now would you please  remo-"

 The blond scoffed. "Somei? You're a damn elite that's what you are? I don't give a shit about what your credentials are, I'll be number one!"

 Suddenly the door opened again and a green haired boy walked nervously in. Seeing the blond made him jump, Ciel noticed, and he narrowed his eyes on thought. A former tormentor, perhaps? He knew that quirkless children often didn't recieve kindness from their peers, but had never experienced it himself despite his quirkless status until... Well, nevermind.

 "Ciel Phantomhive? Is that you? It's been so long!" Ciel looked up to see a familiar face, though he could not place it. Black hair and eyes, a rather, ahem, shapely figure.

 "Ah, I must apologize. I know we have met, but I cannot seem to recall your face. You are a Yaoyorozu, correct?"

 "Yes. Yaoyorozu Momo, heir to the house. "

 "Lord Ciel Phantomhive, head of house."

Yaoyorozu's face grew somewhat more solemn at that, remembering the funeral she had attended. Ciel hadn't been there, having been missing at the time, but she could recall vividly the news that the Lord Phantomhive had been found at his old penthouse, rebuilt after the horrible fire. 

Someone to the left 's eyes grew somewhat wider in fear before resuming their normal expression, tucking a lock of shiny blond hair behind their ear. Indeed Aoyama Yuga had been warned to never cross the Phantomhives. They didn't have any time to talk more, as the bell rang and Yaoyorozu swiftly sat down in her seat.

 "It took you exactly nine seconds to quiet down," said a yellow man -sized slug on the floor. Imagine Ciel's surprise when a man climbed out: if you imagined nothing you were correct. Sebastian had warned Ciel of Aizawa before they had even gotten the acception letter.

 "Now, I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Change into your gym uniforms and meet me outside in fifteen minutes or you'll be expelled."

 " Wha? But what about orientation? " a pink girl yelled in protest.

"In a hero's world no orientation is given. It's all useless crap anyway."

 Ciel stood up, filing away his papers and striding confidently to the locker rooms. The

"Sebastian," he whispered. The summon appeared, smiling like he always did. "Cover my back while I change, I don't want any awkward questions on my first day."

"Yes, my lord, but what about the other days?"

" Hah. Cheeky, aren't we Sebastian? " It was a laugh without emotion, but Ciel permitted it anyway. He changed his clothes Swiftly, rubbing the faint shackle marks left behind from when he had been enslaved, and left the room with Sebastian trailing behind him. 

The training field was huge, like everything else in this school. Ciel hadn't bothered to unsummon the quirk behind him, currently petting a cat he'd found who knows where. He stood by Yaoyorozu and a teen with a crow's head, in class order like before. In the other side of the bird teen was another face Ciel recognized, the youngest of the Aoyama's, a French noble family they hadn't had much interaction with despite their status.

"Now that we're all here, Bakugo Katsuki, come up and stand in the circle. Before, you were never allowed to use your quirks for any physical tests like these in school. What was your score in the ball throw last year?"

"67 meters," the blond, Bakugo, said. Perhaps Ciel would have to watch out for that one with his explosive personality.

"Now throw it with your quirk," Aizawa replied simply. A straightforward man, he liked that. Well, nevermind. He had the eyes of a logical person anyway, which was always better than a man controlled by emotions.

Bakugo threw the ball and caught it, testing the weight, before sending it exploding with a shout of "DIE!"

"705.2 meters," Aizawa said. He looked at his wrist, despite the fact that he wore no watch. "So as you can see, it is unwise for you to hold back on your quirks."

Shouts of " awesome" and "this is going to be fun!" Emanated from the class, and Aizawa showed an emotion other than tired boredom for the first time.

"You think this will be fun? Well, let me tell you heroics is certainly no game. Off you think this is, why don't we set some consequences: whoever places last will be expelled, " he said, smiling unsettlingly at the class. Ciel already liked this man. " get on with it, the next test is the 50 meter dash.

Ciel did most of these tasks physically, having trained in self defense and other basic topics. After all, he couldn't only rely of Sebastian, his quirk. The 50 meter dash was easy, 4.58 seconds. Of course, he didn't have anything to compare it to but his classmate's scores, but he did pretty well. The grip strength was self explanatory, and he had Sebastian carry him bridal style to do the long jump. Some had laughed, but Ciel had never cared about what others thought. On the side jumps and throwing he placed average, but one teen caught his eye. It was broccoli head from before.

"Midoriya Izuku," Aizawa called out lazily. The bush head walked up nervously, gingerly picking up a ball.

Ciel looked up to Sebastian, blinking slowly. " How well is Midoriya ranked so far? "

Sebastian nodded, leaning down to whisper into Ciel's ear. "At this rate, the boy will end up expelled. Oh my, what a pity, too bad he's so interesting. "

Midoriya pulled his arm back, the muscles crackling with power, but as he threw Aizawa 's eyes flashed. The ball flew a pitiful 46 meters. The boy stood, looking shocked. "Huh? But h I was trying to use it?"

" I erased your quirk. Look kid, I saw your ridiculous entrance exam. Completely irrational that they let you in. "

Meanwhile the boy was muttering. "Those goggles, erased?  of course! It's eraserhead!"

"I saw it, how you can't control your quirk. You'll go just be a liability in th field of you end up with broken bones every time you try to use it. Do you expect someone to save you when you only have the strength to save one person? With this quirk, and from what I've seen, you aren't fit to be a hero. " the teacher sighed, hair fluttering back down. "You have your quirk back now, so let's give it another go."

The boy nodded, his body moving fluidly but his eyes lost in thought and burning passion. If only Ciel could feel the same about anything. One thing that did surprise him (and Aizawa apparantly) was the way Midoriya worked around his weakness: he put all of the power into one finger tip, scoring 0.5 meters above Bakugo, rather ironically. "S-sensei. I can still move!"

His voice was shaky and his fingers black and blue, but Midoriya had done it. Aizawa shook his head. "This kid..."

 Suddenly Bakugo ran at Midoriya. " DEKU, WHAT THE HELL? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!! "

But the fight was not to be. Before even Aizawa could bring out the capture scarf, Sebastian restrained the teen at a whispered order from Ciel. "WHAT THE-"

"I would refrain from starting a fight here, young man ," he said, eyes flashing and Ciel sighing, motioning for Sebastian to let go of Bakugo.

 "Now that all that's over, here are the results. Also, I was lying about expelling anybody. It was a rational deception to bring out the best in you."

Many of the students exploded in shock, but Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes and said " it was rather obvious if you think about it. "

Ciel quite agreed, and walked off the field and back to the locker room to change as Midoriya was sent to Recovery Girl. On his way to the car, he was stopped by the bird headed boy, Tokoyami Fumikage if he remembered correctly.

"I wanted to say good day. I am acquainted with Yaoyorozu and she sent me to check on your health. I do not wish to become her messenger, so I would hope to be your friend if that isn't presumptuous. "

"I would be honored, Tokoyami, " Ciel said, shaking the other boy's hand. "We should speak more tomorrow."

" That would be pleasant. "

Ciel nodded and Tanaka opened the door to the car for him. He stepped in and called out Sebastian again.

"What did you think of today's events?"

" I would keep an eye on Midoriya. Do not underestimate him. Another student of note is Todoroki Shoto, but then again we have been looking into his family recently. We can know for a fact that it is indeed Endeavor that is the cause of most of his problems.  We can help him, if you like, I know you have a soft spot for children. "

"It isn't that I feel happiness when I help them, it is just that it is right. Now I know you are not only a quirk but a separate part of me, but you tell me you have no emotions, probably not correct Sebastian."

" Again, my lord uses his deduction to his advantage. I simply do not feel as much as humans. We are very similar to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, aren't we? He is but another being shrouded in darkness as we are. "

"Mm. Yes," Ciel replied, letting the silence hang in the air a moment before speaking again. "Sebastian?"

" Yes, my lord? "

"Make me some tea when we get home."

" Of course, my lord. "

And with that, Ciel Phantomhive's first day as a hero ended.

 

 


	2. A hero exercise 1

Ciel sat in the classroom, listening only dimly to what the English teacher, Present Mic, was saying.  He was only interested in the class they were having in the afternoon, the one that would be hosted by All Might. He knew most of what the teacher was saying at any rate, for he had taken most of these courses taught by his mother, the private tutors, and then later Sebastian. He was extremely bored, and resolved to go to the principal later to justify moving to a higher level class.

At lunch he sat at a table in the back with Aoyama, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, and one other, many armed student called Shouji. Their table was quieter than the rest, most of the conversation generated by Tokoyami and Shouji. Ciel didn't bother to speak, eating his food in silence, Sebastian standing by his side, smiling brightly and occasionally joining in with the witty remark to the conversations at the table.

 When he sat down in class later, the buzz of education excitement was hard to ignore. For this exercise, they would be placed into teams, and the "villains " would guard the bomb, which the "heros" would try to touch and capture the enemy team. Ciel was jerked rather roughly out if his thoughts when a certain number 1 hero burst through the door.

"I am here, walking through the door like a normal person!"

Ciel groaned quietly. He didn't want to deal with such a loud man today, he had enough to think about already. All Might explained he would be helping Aizawa out by running the simulation. "Now, here is something you may be excited about! For this lesson you will use your hero costumes!"

Many students did indeed look excited at the compartments sliding out of the wall, and they hurried to put them on, running to the locker rooms and out of sight.  Ciel called out Sebastian, who appeared beside his in a curling cloud of thick smoke.

"Bring me my costume. We shall change away from the other students where we cannot be seen," he spoke quietly, not wanting to attract attention. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian was a rather tall, handsome man that many seemed keen to scope out.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, nodding. He strode past the students, many of whom looked rather smitten by the quirk, and picked up Ciel's costume. They broke away from the throng once they were in the hall, walking quickly across the patterned tiles, each footstep echoing uncomfortably similar to the aching hollowness inside of Ciel's home. 

"Oi," someone said, calling for attention.

Ciel turned around, meeting Bakugo's burning ruby eyes, waiting for him to speak. His stance was wide and his face looked rather annoyed. Ciel sighed, prompting him to speak.

"Who d'you think you are, coming in and acting all high and mighty like that?"

Before Ciel could reply that he wasn't going to have that conversation,  a red haired boy came up and put his arm around Bakugo. "Hey, what are you moping around for, we have a lesson with All Might to get to!" 

the redhead winked at Ciel, nodding his head towards Aoyama, who had supposedly sent him there. Aoyama bowed slightly to Ciel, who nodded back in acknowledgment, eyes glittering dangerously at the explosive blond now being practically dragged away. They continued on their way to an empty classroom without any windows to the outside. He didn't want to be seen, he didn't want to have  _that_ conversation either. Ciel untied his eye patch, revealing a horribly scarred socket with a blinded purple  eye in the center. If he was at home, Ciel would've never put in an eye patch in the first place, but in public he didn't want the pitying stares of strangers.

"Sebastian, what is Aoyama's opinion of  me?" Sebastian nodded as he unbuttoned Ciel's shirts, taking them off and revealing the burn marks and the brand on his pale skin. Ciel had been scarred more than he'd like to admit.

"He is respectfully afraid, for he knows the depth of your history, which I think Yaoyorozu may not," he replied as Ciel slipped on the dark gray skinsuit that covered his body underneath the costume.

"I see. Any new information about this exercise, or do we know everything about it already?" Ciel asked, buttoning up a white undershirt.

"Most likely, my lord, but there are a few pairings I would avoid if I was the teacher," Sebastian said with a tinge of amusement in his tone. He unfolded the dress pants and laid out the many weapons Ciel carried .

"Oh?"

"Midoriya and Bakugo because of their unstable history," Sebastian said, continuing to button up the last part of Ciel's costume. "And Todoroki and essentially anybody.  He won't know how to work with a partner. "

"Yes, that makes sense," Ciel said, pulling on the boots and tying the black satin ribbon around his neck that finished his costume. A fireproof, steel-strong tailcoat fitted his slim figure, the dress pants plain and black. His costume was purely dark colors except for the accents, which were in gold. The tailcoat was full of pockets, which were subsequently full of pistols loaded fully with quirk suppressants. There was, however, a gun with actual bullets hidden underneath his left breast pocket. 

He walked outside, adjusting the ornate masquerade mask he had chosen, Sebastian in tow, and immediately Yaoyorozu went up to him. "Very stylish, Lord Phantomhive."

"No need for formality at school. Call me Ciel," he said. His voice carried a pleasant tone, and he would've smiled if not for the fact that his face never seemed to do that anymore.

"In that case please refer to me as Momo."

"Of course," Ciel replied, a pleased look in his visible eye: the mask he wore had but one eyehole. Midoriya gasped when he saw Ciel, walking up with a thousand mutterings falling out of his mouth. Sebastian seemed to catch it all and whispered to Ciel what he said.

"Wow! What a cool costume! Is that a sword? Ah! Are those real guns?"

" Thank you, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. "

"O-oh! Sorry. My mouth seems to have a mind of its own. I'm Midoriya Izuku," he said, quivering slightly in excitement. He seemed to want to write something down judging by how his hands were twitching. "Wait, Phantomhive? As in Funtom?"

"That would be me."

"Really? that's so cool!" It wasn't Midoriya that spoke, but a girl in a pink and gray costume. "I'm Uraraka Ochako, by the way. I think the lesson is about to start!"

"Ah, yes, " Ciel said, turning to the front where All Might stood. He had two boxes out, each marked lots rather obviously. It was windy today, and All Might's hair seemed to flutter in the wind like flags. How fragile, like the man was himself. Sebastian didn't only get information about schoolchildren, plus Ciel had to know about those kinds of things for his, ahem, work. 

"Now, for this battle training, you will be divided into teams of two. Each team will be decided by lots, and then further paired up! One team will be the heroes, and one the villains! This system will give you hands on experience, the best way to learn. Any questions?"

 "What determines victory?"

 " can't I just blow everyone up? "

 "Are you threatening to expel us like Aizawa?"

 "How do we know who to fight?"

 "isn't my cape fabulous?"

  All Might silenced everybody quickly, "one at a time, my quirk isn't super hearing! Listen up: the villain team's job will be to guard a bomb hidden inside of the building! It will be the heroes' job to take care of it. They will have a limited time to either capture the villains or the bomb! The villans must capture the heroes of keep the bomb safe until that time is up! Now to draw the lots!"

 Teams:

 A- urakaka and Midoriya

B- Shouji and Todoroki

C- Yaoyorozu and Iida

D- Bakugo and Ciel

E- Aoyama and Mina

F- Kouda and Satou

G- Jirou and Kaminari

H - Tokoyami and Asui

I- Ojiro and Hakagure

J- Sero and Kirishima

 "Now, for the first pair: teams A vs D!" The pro yelled. Ciel stood up, shaking his head to clear it. He was with a difficult one, and against another threat: Midoriya.

"Sebastian, stay here and don't interfere unless necessary." The butler nodded with his usual reply of "yes, my lord." He stood in the corner, smiling knowingly at the screen.

Ciel and Bakugo walked outside , headed towards the building that would be where the exercise would take place. It was sunny and windy, the weather Ciel disliked. The ribbon fluttered in the wind, but didn't fly away. Ciel cleared his throat. "Bakugo, we don't have much time, and I have a strategy. LIsten, go after Deku while I set the plan up."

The other teen wasn't listening, stomping furiously to the building. " Damn need I'll beat you to a pulp... "

"Bakugo," Ciel tried again, blinking slowly. He didn't stop. "Bakugo if you don't listen to me I'll kick my foot so hard up your ass that you'll be picking toes from in between your teeth for months. "

"What did you say to me pretty boy?" Bakugo growled, turning around to glare at a bored looking Ciel.

" Ah, pretty boy, never been called that. Cute, sure, but never pretty, " he said, continuing. " I have a plan, and you are going to follow it. "

"What makes you so sure of that?" Bakugo sneered.

"Because I'm the only chance you have of winning."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like Ciel's costume? I like to think of him as a great strategist. This will most likely be updated on Fridays and Saturdays each week, and if you have any suggestions or grammar that needs to be fixed, please tell me I'm the comments.


	3. A hero exercise 2

Midoriya Izuku wasn't ever the most confident, and now he had to face off against his childhood friend in a battle of quirks he thought would never happen. 

 _don't break your arms, don't break your arms,_ was the only thing running through his head in the panic. Usually he wouldn't be this nervous, but against Kacchan? 

"Deku?" A sweet voice broke through his thoughts: Uraraka. "You look super scared, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just, Kacchan is really violent and loud," he managed to stutter out, staring at the layout they had been given and not really seeing anything.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine!" Uraraka said, smiling brightly. She added a thumbs up for emphasis.  _So cute!_

 "Yeah," Izuku said more confidently. Kacchan was amazing, and strong, and a jerk, but wasn't that the reason he wanted to beat him? The starting bell rang, and they climbed into the building using a window.  _Infiltration complete!_

He still couldn't use one for all very well, let alone against another person without killing them, so all he had was his natural strength and Uraraka's zero gravity. They'd have to make do, but Izuku could scout out the plain, gray-tiled building and formulate a plan.

At least, that's what would've happened if Kacchan hadn't shown up. He exploded around the corner in a sneak attack, punching them both away. He attacked again, this time Deku countering him perfectly.

"WHAT?" Bakugo yelled, confused at how this shitty quirkless had beaten his moves.

"K-kacchan. You may think I'm useless and stupid,  b-but that notebook you threw in the water is what allowed me to do this. Y-you shouldn't have bullied me all those years, because now I know h-how you work!"

Kacchan screamed in rage on the floor, but the thing was, Bakugo had the look on his face like the one whenever Midoriya tried to help him, as if someone thought he was better than Bakugo. As if someone had bested him. Surely not? Bakugo didn't leave him y time to consider, standing up and pacing towards Izuku threateningly before yelling. "Shitty Deku, have you been tricking me all these years? Damn idiot!"

He began to charge, and Izuku dodged, quickly processing every movement, knowing Bakugo always started with a firm right hook. Explosions went off in the spot he had just been in. "Uraraka, go!"

She ran off as yet more explosions went off. Izuku flipped Bakugo over and slammed him into the ground, trying to tie the capture taoe around his legs but earning a kick to the face. He got up, and they both stood watching eachother warily.

He put a finger to the earpiece, speaking to Uraraka. "Do you see the bomb?"

"No, I can't find it anywhere! I keep seeing glimpses of somebody, it might be Ciel but I'm not sure," she replied quickly, voice panicked. "I don't think Ciel could've moved that bomb, even if it was paper maché!"

Izuku's mind sped up, trying to out think the other boy. For some reason, he didn't bring Sebastian with him, telling him not to interfere, so how could the bomb have disappeared? Nevermind, he didn't have time to think of that, he was in the middle of a fight.

"Deku, always thinking you're better than me, trying to surpass me," Bakugo growled. He approached him slowly. "You were supposed to be a pebble in my path."

Bakugo rushed at him and Izuku countered at just the right moment, but instead the other boy jumped over him and burned him on his back. Izuku grunted in pain, tears rushing to his eyes, but Bakugo merely stood and watched him, smiling wickedly like a hyena tearing into a carcass.

"You know what this is?" Bakugo said gesturing to the gauntlets he wore. They sloshed a bit. "The support department made them exactly to my request, to store up my extra sweat."

Izuku's eyes widened. Bakugo's fingers moved to the trigger. "Wait, Kacchan!"

* * *

All Might was sweating, talking urgently into the microphone. "Young Bakugo, don't do this. That is forbidden."

The class watched with bated breath. "How us that legal!? " a red haired boy screamed.

"Isn't this supposed to be a practice?" Another teen spoke, the one with the big elbows. Their cries escalated as Bakugo got angrier, his teeth showing in a flash of rage.

Sebastian chuckled a bit, making some students look back, aghast at the quirk's reactions. 

"How could this be funny to you?" A half and half spoke up, eyes twinkling with danger but his intent weak compared to all those Ciel and Sebastian had fought. Others in the class nodded.

"Oh my, a scary one. You see, there isn't any danger, for the young master has a plan," Sebastian replied, amused. He pointed to a screen nobody was looking at, where Ciel stood on the roof. No stairwell could be seen. "Did you not pay attention to what Bakugo and Ciel did before he ran off?"

A collective gasp was heard from the class as Bakugo set off his gauntlet, but the explosion was turned off course when Midoriya pushed his arm to the side and ran off past him. They followed his progress from screen to screen as he fled, turning and whispering into the comm that nobody could hear.

"See?" Sebastian laughed. "This Midoriya isn't stupid, he also has something up his sleeve, or rather lack of sleeves since they've evidently been burned off."

He chuckled and watched as Izuku tried to meet up with his partner, running up stairs and through hallways of plain gray and green tiles.

* * *

Izuku finally got there, Uraraka's instructions no longer needed. They were on the top floor, no bomb in sight, and he stood there panting, hands on knees as she walked over to him. "I... lost... Kacchan..."

"That's good. We have some time before he figures out where we are," She commented, her face turning more serious and slightly more panicky. "We need to find the bomb, but it isn't anywhere I've checked! Did he move it to a different building?"

"No, he wouldn't have had the time to," Izuku replied, now standing straight and a hand on his chin, muttering like crazy. Suddenly he seemed to come to a conclusion, but something hit him in the arm. "Ow.. what was that?"

Izuku looked around, but didn't have time to do much else as Bakugo came running up the stairs. "DEKUUUU. HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME?"

"Eep!" Came the small shriek from him, but he got into a battle stance, firing up one for all and...

Nothing.

He panicked. Did he have a limit like All Might? Did he lose the power all together? A pain from his left arm answered him. Whatever he was hit with...

Urakaka looked to the window. "Come on Deku, the roof!" She tapped Deku and herself, fighting off the urge to vomit as they floated to the sky. The roof slowly came into view, the nuclear bomb seemingly glowing in the afternoon sun, the shade of wind clear and crisp beside the warm light bathing everything it could reach.

Ciel simply sat there at a small table (when did he have the time to set that up?) sipping at a cup of Double Bergamont. His face was perfectly relaxed, his legs crossed and eye closed as he added sugar. He seemed unaware of the situation he was in, but before Uraraka could release her quirk to resume the fight, it was done for her: Ciel brought up a pistol loaded with something, and shot her without looking away from his tea. 

He set it down as they fell, jumping up from his seat and tying them both up with the capture tape. Ciel went to Izuku first, who struggled to get up and defend himself after falling roughly onto his arm, and Uraraka was incapacitated by nausea from before. Bakugo's screeching was heard from the floor below, and he exploded his way up to the roof. His rage was justifiable only to his ego: he had lost to a stupid Deku who didn't even use his quirk.

Ciel looked to the nearest camera, a look of almost menacing boredom on his face. The ending bell rang and the announcement rippled across the battlefield: "Villan team wins!"

Back in the basement, Sebastian smiled, stood, and waited to welcome his young master back into the basement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a little bit of filler before the sports festival. I already have ideas for it! Also the hosu arc is looking pretty fine


	4. If I had a problem I wouldn't tell you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short!

They were back in the monitor room, miraculously uninjured except for bruises on both Midoriya and Kacchan. Ciel drew Sebastian back from the world as Izuku profusely apologized to him, Uraraka, and Kacchan until the masked teen cleared his throat and nodded to All Might. He looked at the line of four and smiled broadly as ever.

 "Congraulations, young Ciel and Bakugo, for winning the exercise!" He said loudly, not shouting for once. Bakugo seethed in private anger, making Midoriya wince he was probably angry because he lost in their fight. "Now, the MVP in this battle was Ciel, can anyone tell me why?"

A few raised their hands, a froglike girl questioning "why not Izuchan or Ochako-chan?"

 " I know why, All Might-Sensei," spoke Yaoyorozu from the back. "Because both Bakugo and Midoriya fought for clearly personal reasons, and Uraraka wasn't very focused on the task at hand, she may have even distracted Midoriya during his fight. Although Bakugo did participate in a plan, he also lost focus and tried to injure Midoriya. However, Ciel came up with a plan and stuck to it, eventually capturing his opponents all without a quirk."

A silence fell after her explanation, and she put her hands on her hips. All Might nodded enthusiastically and fell back into shouting. "Couldn't have explained it better myself, Miss Yaoyorozu!"

 "If we don't cheer each other on, we'll never become pros," she said. The class went back to their former positions, some watching the screens, some talking to their partners, but most keen on congratulating the winning team, which unfortunately included Ciel. Bakugo sat down, shell shocked at this turn of events. Even though he had won, he still had lost against Deku, and on top of that he had to follow that fucker eyepatch's plan.

Midoriya looked to Ciel, who was simply watching Todoroki freeze the building on the screen. His singular cerulean eye narrowed, becoming suspicious at the power Todoroki held. Izuku spotted a familiar black eyepatch patterned with white lacey designs, and he picked it up, gulping, but walked up to Ciel to return it anyway. "H-hey."

 "Ah, good afternoon Midoriya," Ciel replied, not taking his eye off the screen but sounding courteous anyway. He glanced at him taking the eye patch. "Thank you, I've been looking for that.

 "I alsl wanted to say h-how great you were during the t-training." Damn that stutter.

 "Thank you, Midoriya, I'd like to return the compliment," Ciel turned to Izuku, a pleasant look on his face but still never a smile. Could be even smile? He seemed to think of something and summoned Sebastian. "Sebastian, I'm going to change out of this mask and put the eyepatch back on. Cover my eye from view, I don't want Midoriya to lose any sleep over my appearance."

 "Yes, my lord."

 Izuku felt his face contract into concern. Was his eye really that awful? either way, he didn't have a chance to see it, as Sebastian did his job well and Ciel's fingers were nimble and good at tying knots. Sebastian disappeared after Ciel's hands were at his side again. "Is it really so bad that you can't even show us?"

 " well, first of all, yes, and second of all, I don't think I'm comfortable showing anything to people I've met two days ago. I hope you understand I'm not trying to be rude. "

Izuku nodded. It made sense, from what he knew of Ciel and his personality. He was courteous, polite, and yet cold. He carried himself a distance away from society, not to say that he was anti-social, just keeping himself from others because if he was a statue then they were glass and would break underneath the weight of his troubles. More than anything, it made Izuku curious, but it would be rude to intrude on somebody he had, as Ciel himself had said, only known for two days.

The round was over, Todoroki beating them singlehandedly with barely any effort, and barely and help from Shouji. Another mystery of the class, this teen cold and rude and actually anti-social, Ciel seeming much more mature and- Izuku daresay kind -in comparison. 

The rest of the battles went by quickly, Izuku retreating to his notebooks to write down observations and insights about his classmates quirks with Yaoyorozu and It's hard commenting.  Ciel watched, amused at his classmates strategies, occasionally calling Sebastian out to whisper a comment or thought, sometimes even engaging in joking banter which much of the class enjoyed.

After the school day ended, Kacchan left very quickly, but Izuku ran outside to intercept him before he could leave campus. "I can't say much, but just know I got my power from somebody else."

 Kacchan stared at him, his face morphing in frustration. Izuku continued, staring at his shoes. " I can't say who and I can't even use it yet, that's why I couldn't use it during the exercise. But I just wanted to say... "

Izuku looked up with a calm face and pure resolve. "I'm going to make it on my own someday and overcome you with my power."

 "What the hell? Borrowed power?" Kacchan chuckled mercilessly at himself. An unseen flash of auburn eyes and a wide smile was hidden in the trees. His voice grew louder. "As if losing to you today weren't enough, there isn't any way I can measure up to that Eye patch of even Icy hot bastard! Dammit, that ponytail girl really did say it all. Dammit, dammit! Not you too Deku." He looked up, tears in his eyes. "I'll  beat all you fuckers, you hear me Deku? Enjoy your win, it will never happen again!"

Kacchan turned to leave, but All Might rushed past Izuku and stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Young Bakugo, self respect is important, you have the makings of a pro. From now on you just have to-"

 "Get away from me All Might," Kacchan said, wiping away his tears and All Might removing his hand gently. " Needless to say, I'll surpass you. "

All Might watched him walk away. "he's back... Being a teacher sure is tough. What exactly did you say to him young Midoriya?"

Before All Might could get a response, Ciel strode past the two of them wearing a black bookbag. Unsurprisingly, he was silent, staring into a checkbook and reading off notes that Sebastian would write down. What was striking about his figure wasn't his dim eye, lost in thought, or even Sebastian's ever present smile, but the fact that Kaminari was about to tackle him.

 "AAAAA CIEL, DEKU, WAIT UP!" He shouted, jumping into Ciel and preventing his escape by putting his arms rather awkwardly about his neck. The book flew out of his hands and Sebastian swiftly caught it, inserting a bookmark and snapping it shut. "some of the people in class were going to get some food at a café after school! Wanna come? Uraraka and Tsu and Yaoyorozu are going to be there!"

 Ciel tried to speak, but nothing would come out. His face was slightly red and he glared at the softly chuckling Sebastian. "I do believe you're crushing the young master."

 When he was let go of, Ciel straightened up, coughing a bit but otherwise unharmed. His face settled into its neutral expression again, and we got ready to leave again, saying "I'm very busy, but I'm sure Midoriya would like to go. "

" But you have to go," Kaminari whined, reaching out dramatically to Ciel his face comically sad. When Ciel didn't answer, he turned to Izuku with those puppy dog eyes. "You're coming, right?"

" O-of course! " he replied nervously. This would be the first time he had gone out with a group of friends in well, ever. He watched as Kaminairi followed after Ciel quietly until he came within Tanaka's hearing distance.

"Oi, old man, Ciel's coming with us to the cafe today!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his face for good measure. Tanaka did a thumbs up, laughing like a typical old dude in a manga, before closing the door and getting back in the car, locking the doors.

"Tanaka, why would you betray me? " Ciel asked, voice quietly incredulous. He tapped at the window sadly until it was rolled down.

"Young master, I'm respectfully afraid that as your 2nd in command servant I must take care of my master. And that includes how much fun you have, " the old man replied, eyes twinkling as he pulled of a pair of black fingerless gloves for savvy driving. "And so, have fun!"

Ciel watched helplessly as his driver sped away. Kaminari and Izuku high fived, and Sebastian laughed quietly at his young master's predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of randomness before the sports festival. Also, my autocorrect changes he to her whenever I type it. Apparently even my tablet became political.
> 
> I'd appreciate a beta reader.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be multi chapter.


End file.
